


bet

by honeymoneycat



Series: cat stories [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymoneycat/pseuds/honeymoneycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wygrał zakład, a Louis potrzebuje pomocy. Najlepiej natychmiastowej. (A przecież Tomlinson wcale nie lubił bycia zdominowanym. A szczególnie przez jego bezczelnego przyjaciela Stylesa).</p>
            </blockquote>





	bet

Louis doskonale wiedział na co się pisał, kiedy zgadzał się na imprezę z jego przyjaciółmi. Pił kolejnego z kolei szota, kiedy pojawił się przy nim Niall i Harry z bezczelnym uśmiechem.  
\- Louis! - irlandzki chłopak krzyknął mu do ucha, na co szatyn się skrzywił i odepchnął farbowanego blondyna.  
\- Czego Ni? - burknął pod nosem sztyletując go wzrokiem.  
\- Hazza uważa, że jedyne do czego się nadajesz to bycie na do... - zaczął Horan.  
\- Ja i bycie na dole?! - przerwał mu Louis i odwrócił się do Harry'ego. - Wypraszam sobie, Hazz! Jestem idealnym przykładem góry!  
\- Stuprocentowy gej z takim ciałem jakie ty masz - loczek uśmiechnął się złośliwie skanując sylwetkę szatyna, który posyłał mu zirytowane spojrzenia. - nie ma prawa być na górze.  
\- A jednak! - wrzasnął Louis i wypił kolejnego szota. - Mogę się założyć, że nawet nie drgnę, kiedy będę miał palce w dupie, panie górujący biseksualisto.  
\- Zgoda - prychnął Styles wyciągając rękę do Tomlinsona. - Ale musisz to udowodnić - uśmiechnął się szeroko ukazując dołeczki w policzkach. - Wiesz, że doskonale wiem, kiedy jesteś podniecony, więc... Zadzwoń?  
\- Cokolwiek - warknął Louis ściskając mocno dłoń Harry'ego. - Niall przecinasz.  
Irlandczyk wzruszył ramionami i cały czas obserwując swoich przyjaciół przejechał po ich dłoniach potwierdzając ich zakład.

¤¤¤

Louis naprawdę nie wiedział dlaczego się na to zgodził. Był pewien, że był stuprocentową górą. Przerażała go malutka buteleczka lubrykantu leżąca tuż koło jego gołego ciała. Usiadł wygodnie na swoim łóżku rozszerzając, a także lekko podkurczając nogi. Jeszcze raz zerknął na zamknięte na klucz drzwi, by nikt mu nie przeszkodził. Odetchnął z ulgą i wrócił wzrokiem do przedmiotu znajdującego się koło niego. Chwycił go drżącymi dłońmi i otworzył z cichym pyknięciem. Wylał trochę na palce i pocierał je, by ogrzać bezbarwny żel. Przełknął głośno ślinę i skierował się na dół. Ominął swojego penisa docierając do dziurki. Niemal warknął, kiedy potarł ją i poczuł chłód. Dobrze wiedział jak należy postępować dzięki internetowi i jego zaufanym znajomym. Skrzywił się, kiedy wcisnął jeden z palców i poczuł dziwne ciepło na dole jego podbrzusza. Delikatnie poruszył się wyginając nadgarstek. Docisnął jeszcze drugi delikatnie rozciągając swoją dziurkę.  
\- Och - westchnął, kiedy opuszek jego palca otarł się o prostatę. Jego penis natychmiast stwardniał, przez co zmarszczył brwi. - Cholera. Nie, nie, nie - wyszarpnął palce ze swojej dziurki, która zacisnęła się z powrotem na niczym. - Kurwa - warknął stumulując swojego penisa, który nie chciał opaść ani stwardnieć jeszcze bardziej. - Cholerna prostata. Nie mogę być na dole, no kurwa. Mój tyłek nie może być pieprzony.  
Mimowolnie jego myśli podążyły do Harry'ego. W jego głowie pojawił się obraz loczka pocierającego pieczącą dziurkę szatyna ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Wyrwał się natychmiast z wyobrażeń wyskakując z łóżka. Uspokoił swój oddech próbując doprowadzić się do porządku i chwycił telefon wybierając numer Stylesa. Wywrócił oczami na irytującą melodyjkę graną na poczekaniu. Uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy ucichła, co oznaczało, że zielonooki odebrał połączenie. Szatyn wdrapał się na łóżko z powrotem słuchając cichego szumu wydobywającego się z słuchawki.  
\- Wygrałem - wychrypiał Louis po chwili ciszy starając się brzmieć naturalnie.  
\- Kłamiesz - odezwał się głęboki głos jego przyjaciela, a Louis niemal zaskomlał.  
\- Nie prawda - pisnął szybko, a po chwili odchrząknął. - To znaczy... Po co miałbym kłamać? No proszę cię...  
\- Gdzie masz palce? - głos Harry'ego obniżył się, przez co szatynowi zrobiło się gorąco.  
\- Tam gdzie powinny być - wymamrotał w odpowiedzi. - Nie... Nie podnieciłem się.  
\- Louis - zaakcentował jego imię tak, że błękitnooki nie zdołał powstrzymać cichego jęknięcia, które wydobyło się z jego gardła. - Kochanie, wiem, że jesteś podniecony...  
Louis mimowolnie przyłożył telefon do ucha dociskając go ramieniem i wylał więcej lubrykantu na swoje palce. Po chwili potarł nimi swoją dziurkę cicho skomląc.  
\- Louis? - usłyszał zaniepokojony głos swojego przyjaciela, na co zajęczał głośniej. - Lou, co jest?  
\- Hazz - wymamrotał krzywiąc się. - Harry.  
\- Co jest, Lou? - zapytał, a szatyn jedynie zaskomlał. - Kochanie, musisz mi powiedzieć.  
\- Hazz - jęknął, nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć czegoś innego i wcisnął jeden palec do swojej dziurki. - Harreh.  
\- Poczekaj, skarbie, zaraz tam będę - wymamrotał loczek w odpowiedzi.  
Louis usłyszał ciche piknięcie zanim telefon nie spadł na łóżko. Skierował wzrok na sufit i poruszał swoim palcem trochę szybciej. Skrzywił się przez nadgarstek, który bolał od wyginania go.  
Zamarł, kiedy usłyszał otwieranie drzwi od swojego pokoju. Po chwili zauważył kątem oka zdyszanego Harry'ego zamykającego wejście z powrotem i zajęczał głośniej. Spojrzał na przyjaciela z załzawionymi oczami. Prawie go nie dostrzegał, ale wiedział, że wygląda niesamowicie. Brązowe loki otaczały jego twarz, a zielone oczy wpatrywały się z pożądaniem w ciało Louis'a. Zerwał z siebie białą koszulkę ukazując szeroki tułów z licznymi tatuażami.  
\- Harry - szatyn zajęczał ponownie, a jego głos załamał się pod koniec, kiedy poruszył energiczniej palcem. - Harry...  
\- Och kochanie - zielonooki szybko pojawił się przy Tomlinsonie siadając tuż koło niego i wpatrując się w stwardniałego penisa szatyna oraz palec zanurzający się w jego dziurce.  
\- Hazz - wymamrotał Louis, a ten spojrzał na jego zarumienioną od zawstydzenia twarz. - Pomóż... Pomóż mi.  
Brunet pokiwał głową i szybko wyszarpnął palce szatyna z jego dziurki. Louis cicho zajęczał na pustkę, przez co Harry zbliżył się i pocałował go. Chwilę pocierali się wargami, a potem Styles polizał usta błękitnookiego, które odruchowo się otworzyły. Chwilę toczyli bój o dominację, który wygrał Harry. Louis niemal zajęczał na uczucie języka bruneta w jego ustach. Po chwili oderwali się od siebie dysząc głośno, by Harry zrzucił spodnie, poprawił ułożenie szatyna, a następnie nachylił się nad nim wpijając się ponownie w jego wargi. Palce błękitnookiego szybko odnalazły włosy bruneta i wplotły się w jego loki, delikatnie je ciągnąc. Harry zamruczał w jego usta, dociskając palce na jego biodrach. Tomlinson nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wypuścił drżący oddech podczas znaczenia go przez zielonookiego na jego szyi.  
\- Poddasz mi się, kochanie? - usłyszał zachrypnięty głos swojego przyjaciela i pokiwał energicznie głową. W głowie wiedział już, że był on jedyną osobą, która mogła go zdominować. - Powiedz jak coś będzie nie tak, Louis. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić, skarbie.  
\- Hazz - wymamrotał jego imię, kiedy Styles wyjął prezerwatywę z tylnej kieszeni jego spodni i położył koło otwartej buteleczki lubrykantu. - Hazz, j-jesteś...  
\- Kocham cię - wyszeptał Harry przerywając mu i szybko dociskając swoje usta do tych szatyna.  
Louis odciągnął go delikatnie, drżąc pod jego ciepłym oddechem. Spojrzał na niego spod przymkniętych powiek i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Brunet zmarszczył brwi, a następnie wylał trochę żelu na swoje palce i przycisnął je do czerwonej dziurki szatyna.  
\- Mogę? - spytał patrząc na Tomlinsona przerażonym wzrokiem.  
\- Tak - szepnął w odpowiedzi. - Też Cię ko... Och!  
Jęknął czując jak długi palec Harry'ego wślizguje się do jego wejścia. Odetchnął, kładąc dłonie na łopatki bruneta i zaciskając się na nich. Ten za to wolną dłonią pocierał policzek szatyna, a swoje wargi dociskał do jego obojczyków. Docisnął drugi palec po chwili, delikatnie je krzyżując i rozciągając szatyna. Uśmiechał się lekko z każdym głośniejszym jęknięciem błękitnookiego.  
\- Jestem gotowy - wymamrotał Louis po kilku minutach. - Proszę, pomóż mi...  
\- Dla ciebie wszystko, kochanie - wyszeptał Harry w odpowiedzi.  
Wyciągnął palce z jego dziurki, przez co Tomlinson zaskrzeczał. Ściągnął swoje już mokre i naciągnięte bokserki. Styles lekko zadrżał na uczucie zimnego powietrza na jego stwardniałym penisie. Chwycił go naciągając na niego przygotowaną prezerwatywę. Pokrył go grubą warstwą lubrykantu i ustawił przy wejściu szatyna. Naparł na nie, delikatnie wślizgując się do środka. Całował szatyna, próbując oddalić go od bólu, ale po policzkach Louisa i tak popłynęły łzy, które chłopak scałował, cały czas pocierając jego biodra. Zatrzymał się na końcu czekając, by Tomlinson mógł się przyzwyczaić do uczucia wypełnienia.  
\- Oops - mruknął Harry całując zmarszczony nos szatyna. - Jaki, kurwa, ciasny...  
\- Hi - wymamrotał w odpowiedzi, próbując się uśmiechnąć. - Możesz już...  
\- Dobrze - przerwał namiętnym pocałunkiem.  
Harry poruszył się ostrożnie, by go nie skrzywdzić. Zaczął powoli szukając prostaty błękitnookiego. Kiedy tylko głośny jęk opuścił usta jego ukochanego, zielonooki przyspieszył naciskając na jeden punkt. Z zachwytem obserwował jak twarz szatyna wykrzywia się z przyjemności. Nie zwracał nawet uwagi na jego zadrapane przez paznokcie Tomlinsona plecy. Dociskał palce do wgłębienia przy biodrach Louisa i obdarowywał jego ciało małymi znakami. Szatyn cicho skomlał, nie wiedząc nawet co ma powiedzieć.  
\- Hazz - wyjęczał zielonookiemu do ucha, kiedy dochodził nietknięty między ich klatkami. - Hazz - jego dziurka zacisnęła się na nabrzmiałym penisie Stylesa.  
To doprowadziło bruneta na skraj, przez co wytrysnął do prezerwatywy w ciasnym, ale też ciepłym wnętrzu szatyna. Po chwili ciszy wyślizgnął się z niego, zdjął z siebie i wyrzucił ją związaną do kosza przy biurku. Opadł na brzuch przy cichym szatynie.  
\- Więc - zaczął brunet ściskając palce Louisa.  
\- Kochasz mnie? - wymamrotał szatyn spoglądając na niego zaciekawionymi oczami.  
\- Od zawsze - odpowiedział z łagodnym uśmiechem. - Ale wiedziałem, że nie chcesz nikogo, kto by cię zdominował - westchnął zrezygnowany, obracając głowę od Louisa. - Dlatego też nigdy nie próbowałem...  
\- Chcę żebyś mnie zdominował, Hazz - przerwał mu szybko szatyn. - Też cię kocham... - brunet spojrzał na niego lekko zaszokowany. - Ale lekko bałem się bycia na dole?  
Harry lekko zaśmiał się i docisnął swoje wargi do tych wąskich Louisa. Ten nie zwracając uwagi na spermę na jego klatce, docisnął swoje ciało do tułowiu loczka. Chwilę leżeli zanim nie ziewnął wgłębiając swoją twarz w szyję zielonookiego.  
\- Prysznic? - wyszeptał Harry do jego ucha.  
\- Daj mi spać - wymamrotał Louis przymykając oczy.

¤¤¤

I jeśli Louis pocałował Harry'ego przy wszystkich ich znajomych, to nie wińcie go za to. On po prostu stęsknił się za uczuciem miękkich warg zielonookiego i silnych ramion otaczających jego drobne ciało. W końcu loczek nie miał nic przeciwko, prawda?


End file.
